Little Moments of Evie and Doug
by ForeverSwiftie29
Summary: A series of oneshots focused on the little moments between my favorite couple, Devie. (Originally a oneshot called 'Evie the Thief')
1. A Hoodie

**Okay, this story is REALLY pointless and REALLY fluffy, but hopefully enjoyable. This idea came to my mind in the middle of the night and I wrote it right away, even though I was supposed to be up for school in a couple of hours. THE POINT IS: forgive me if there are any mistakes!**

 **I don't own Descendants, but I wish I did, cause it's just soooo perfect 3**

* * *

It was way past their curfew, but Evie and Doug didn't care as they were in the middle of one of their movie dates. They were in Doug's bedroom which, luckily, he didn't have to share with anyone. They were cuddling on his bed, watching some pointless movie they wasn't even paying attention to, when Doug realized his girlfriend was shivering.

'Are you cold, Eve?' he asked concerned.

'Yeah, a little bit' Evie admitted.

'Wait a sec' said Doug as he paused the movie, got off of the bed and opened his closet.

A moment later he found what he's been looking for – his blue band hoodie, the warmest piece of clothing he owned (plus it was blue which happened to be Evie's favorite color). At the front of the hoodie there was a symbol of the school band and a sign which read: _'Auradon Prep: Official School Band'_. At the back there was Doug's name and a number 07 below it. Doug tossed his property towards his girlfriend and went to sit back beside her. Evie pulled the hoodie on and snuggled in her boyfriend's arms. They played the movie and after a couple of minutes Evie spoke up.

'Just so you know Doug, you're not getting this hoodie back' she smiled that mischievous smile of hers and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist.

'I should've seen that coming' sighed Doug, but with a hint of smile playing on his lips.

'I know you like it when I wear your clothes' said Evie pulling her head back so she could look into Doug's eyes.

'Yes, yes I do' he agreed and kissed her lightly on her lips.

But that wasn't enough for Evie. She pulled Doug's head for a more passionate kiss, forgetting the movie they were supposed to be watching. Just as Doug slipped his tongue into Evie's mouth, her phone rang. They both groaned, but Evie made no attempt to end their couple moment. Doug was the first one to pull back. Evie moaned in disappointment.

'You're not gonna answer?' Doug asked his girlfriend.

'Nah, I'm busy' she tried to kiss him again, but he didn't allow her to do so. Instead he chuckled and said.

'That might be something important'

'Ugh, alright' she surrendered, groaning in frustration and saw that it was Mal who was calling her. Curious of why her best friend would want to disturb her in her date, she picked up.

'What is it, M?' she asked slightly annoyed.

'Lonnie just called me and said that the Fairy Godmother is checking if everyone's in their rooms. If you don't get your ass back here before her, you and Doug will be in some major trouble. You know how strict she is when it comes to curfews. Just ask Cinderella' explained Mal.

'Shit. Alright I'll be there in a sec' said Evie as she hung up. She got off of the bed as Doug did the same, asking what was wrong. Evie explained everything, kissed her boyfriend goodnight and left, saying quick _'Love ya'_. She ran to her dorm as fast as her heels allowed her to. Finally she reached her and Mal's bedroom. She entered it and terrified noticed that her friend wasn't the only one already there. Fairy Godmother was there as well.

'And what do you think you're doing outside you dorm two hours after curfew?' the headmistress asked.

'I… I was just… um' Evie was stuttering, trying to think of any excuse. But then she noticed Mal behind the Fairy Godmother's back pretending she had a need to go to the toilet 'Oh! I really had to use a bathroom. Sorry, I just drank a lot of water earlier' said Evie quickly.

'Well, next time try to… do what you need to before the curfew' the headmistress said and left the room.

Evie sighed with relief as she threw herself on her bed.

'Thanks, M' she smiled.

'Next time I'm not helping you, E. I chose good remember?' Mal joked, making her best friend laugh. She glanced at the blue haired girl across the room and smirked.

'You really like stealing his clothes, don't you?'

'I do'

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES!**


	2. A Fight

**Alright, people! Firstly I want to say thank you so so so much for all those wonderful reviews! You're awesome! Your comments motivated me to write more, so here it is, my next Devie oneshot.  
This story was originally supposed to be a oneshot, but after reading your reviews I decided to turn it into a series of unrelated oneshots. I don't know how often I will be able to upload new chapters with school and all, but I will try to do this AT LEAST once a month. If you have any interesting ideas, let me know and then I'll choose something from your propositions and write about it. ONE CONDITION: It has to be about Evie and Doug!**

 **Now back to the story. It's about Evie and Doug having a fight. Enjoy! (I don't own Descendants)**

* * *

'No!'

'Please!'

'I said no, Doug!'

'Why?'

'Because I said so. I'm done talking about it!'

'You're being unreasonable!'

'Deal with it'

Evie and Doug had been fighting like this all morning. It all started with Doug asking Evie to come along to his family dinner next week. He wanted to introduce her to his parents due to the fact that they've been dating for 10 months. Evie on the other hand thought that her boyfriend had gone mad. I mean, she's the Evil Queen's daughter and he's a son of Dopey. They're children of sworn enemies! Meeting each other's parents was beyond reckless and could end badly in so many ways. But despite all of that, Doug still thought his family and his girlfriend should know each other. And he was determined to make Evie change her mind and agree with him.

'Evie, stop' he commanded in a tone he rarely used. That caught the blue haired girl off of guard so she stopped, turning back to face him.

'You ARE going to meet my family sooner or later, whether you like it or not. I mean, come on, we've been dating for close to a year for crying out loud! Stop avoiding it' Doug tried to explain everything to his very mad girlfriend as calmly as he could.

'Um… ugh… just leave me alone!' she replied lamely.

'Stop acting like a child, Evilyn! Think rationally!' Doug was becoming really frustrated with his girlfriend's behavior.

'Oh, so we're on full name terms now, Douglas?' Evie asked angrily and stormed off, hitting Doug's arm with her own as she passed him by.

She went straight to her dorm and slammed the door forcefully.

'What's wrong, E?' Mal was laying on her bed, going through her spell book.

'Nothing' muttered Evie and threw herself on her bed.

'Okay' Mal shrugged and continued flipping the pages of her book.

'Alright, I had a fight with Doug. Apparently he came up with a wonderful idea that I should go with him to his family dinner'

'Well, he's right'

'Excuse me? Did you forget who my mother is?' asked shocked Evie.

'E, stop freaking out. You gotta meet them after all' explained Mal in bored tone.

'They would hate me! My mother tried to kill Snow White!'

'Why would they hate you? They have no reason to, you're innocent. And I bet they're good and smart enough to notice that. And once they do, they'll love you' Mal knew her best friend better than anyone so she knew exactly what to tell her to change her mind.

'You think so? Maybe you're right… I'll think about it' and with that Evie left the room to go for a walk and collect her thoughts.

She was at the park when she noticed Doug sitting alone on a bench. She hesitated for a moment, but eventually approached him and sat down next to him shyly. After he looked up at her, she took his hand in her own and said.

'I'm sorry, Doug. I know I overreacted a little bit'

'Yeah, a little bit' said Doug sarcastically, stifling a snort. But he shut up when he noticed his girlfriend's deadly glare.

'As I was saying' continued Evie 'I'm sorry for causing a scene. I just freaked out when you asked me to that dinner. I was so caught up thinking about all those things that could go wrong, that I didn't realize that you were right. I really need to meet your family. I was afraid that they would hate me, but hey, you never know unless you try! So I'm willing to try. Even though I'm still nervous and a little bit scared, I will go to that dinner with you and meet your family'

Doug sighed with relief and happiness.

'Thank you, Eve. That means so much to me. I love you' said Doug, kissing her lightly on lips.

'I love you too' replied Evie, deepening the kiss.

* * *

 **Soooo, what do you think?**


	3. First Kiss

**Hi guys! Once again I thank you for your wonderful reviews! I managed to write another one-shot sooner than I predicted, so here it is. It was requested by _Ziu_. I really liked your idea so I decided to give it a try. Hope you like it!**

 **I must admit I don't feel very secure about this story. I feel like it's not my best work and I'm not really satisfied. But I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **This story is about Doug and Evie starting dating.** **I don't own Descendants.**

* * *

So that's it. It's final. The four of us chose good and Mal defeated her mother. We're safe now here, in Auradon. Oh God, it's so overwhelming. Even though everyone went to the party to celebrate Ben's coronation and us choosing good, I decided to take some time for myself to think today's events through. I was sitting on a bench in the park, listening to the distant party noises when I heard someone approaching. It was Doug. We haven't talked since that unfortunate Family Day. What he did then really hurt me, so I didn't feel like talking to him right now. I started to stand up when he spoke up.

'Wait, Evie… I-I was hoping that maybe we could talk' he started self-consciously, sitting on the bench. I looked at him hesitantly, but eventually I sat back, although a little bit further away from Doug.

'If you insist' replied Evie reluctantly.

Doug took a deep breath. Earlier he knew exactly what to tell Evie, but now, due to his nervousness and all insecurities, he didn't know what to say.

'Um… I-I'm sorry, Evie. For how I acted on Family Day. I should've stood up for you and your friends, I should have defended you against Chad, but I didn't. Instead I listened to him and left you. God, I was so so stupid. I know you're mad at me-'

'I'm not' interrupted him Evie coldly 'I'm just hurt and disappointed' Oh, she certainly wasn't going to make this easy for him. He truly hurt her, so he deserved to suffer the consequences.

Doug sighed heavily. He would rather have her yell at him than be so cold and distant. But then he thought he haven't had anything to loose. Evie was already mad at him so what was he afraid of? His situation couldn't get worse, could it? So he decided to tell her about _everything_ he felt for her. Why bother hiding anything?

'Listen to me' he started gently 'I was so foolish. I didn't know what I was doing. This whole situation was something new for me. I have never liked a girl before like that. Then you came around and everything changed. I developed a big crush on you. At first you were unreachable for me, but at some point you noticed me and we started hanging out. And I was _so_ happy. I felt like I could do anything for you. But on Family Day when this whole scene happened I was so confused. I didn't know what to do, so I chose what was easier. I chose Chad, because it was easier than standing up to him and defending you. If I could go back in time and change my decision, I would do anything to do that. I'm really sorry, Evie. I know what I did is unforgivable, but I just want you to know that I… I-I love you, Evie. I really do'

He looked up at her insecurely and noticed tears streaming down her face and ruining her perfect makeup.

'I love you too, Doug' she admitted quietly 'That's why it hurt me so much'

'I know, Evie, I know. I'm so sorry' He wiped her tears off her cheeks and leaned in. Evie did the same and they connected in a sweet, loving kiss.

Eventually they had to pull away in need of air. Doug rested his forehead on Evie's. They were both blushing and had big matching grins on their faces.

'You want to dance? There's a party going on' asked Doug still smiling.

'Sure' replied Evie, her eyes sparkling. But then she remembered about something 'Let me just reapply my make-up. I must look horrible'

Doug just chuckled. For all he cared, Evie could not do her make-up at all. She was perfect to him anyway. And he loved her very much. So when she was done, he took her hand and led her towards the castle where the party lasted at best.

* * *

 **What do you think? Let me know!**


End file.
